Hard To Get
by Mooi Mandy
Summary: This was something I had on a friends account, and decided to move to my account.


**Summary: This story is about one of the newsgirls game of 'Hard To Get.' This was something I did just for fun. **

_**A Little About Tally:**_

She's been with the Lodging House since 1897. During the strike the guys really didn't want her to be where all the fighting was. Her only remaining family is me, Ten-Pin her kid brother. She's about 5'1, with sandy blonde wavy hair. She is always trying to do good by her brother, me. So that way I won't grow up to be like our bastard, which we once called father. Father  
went crazy with the drink; he came home one night, and decided that he didn't want to live. So he put two ballots in his gun, and shot our mom, and then himself. A couple years later in 1897 we found the Lodging House (we've been staying on the street up until that time.) So her, and me, her adorable little brother had been staying there. She swore to herself that she would never drink, unlike her father, I mean our father...but sometimes in the rules of the game, as she said it once (rolls eyes) you're wiling to do anything. This is one of the stories about her love interest, and how far she went to make him jealous.

_**Here's her story, according to her:**_

_(This little introduction was proudly given by me, her adorable ittle brother, Ten-Pin. I'll let her have the floor now.) _

**A Game of Hard To Get**

Brothers.

Well, you may, or may not know my kid brother, Ten-Pin. He was in the refuge during most part of the strike, and I was stuck back at The Lodging House so that I wouldn't break a nail, as Blink once put it. He got a black eye for that commit. I ain't your typical girl; I don't wear dresses everyday, unless I am going to Irving Hall. Like I am tomorrow night, and when someone upsets me, I get even (unlike a couple of girls I know, who, just sit around and mope when guys break there hearts.) "What are you doing sis?" Ten-Pin peeked down to my bunk from his. At that moment I was almost falling asleep, "I'm dancing on a star, what about you?" "I can't sleep." He jumped off of the top bunk, and sat on the edge of my bed. "Neither can I, thanks to you," I ruffled his bushy blonde hair. "You're looking more, and more like that bastard we called dad. Poor kid." I sat up and rubbed his back.

"I can't help it." The thing about my brother is that he takes everything personal, seriously, or offensively. He's only ten (almost eleven in a month.) "Ten-Pin, I was playing, I know you can't help it. In case you haven't noticed, I look like him too." I laughed, "But we ain't never going to be like him, right?" "That's for sure." He climbed back onto his bed. "I read your journal, I didn't know you liked..." I jumped out of my bed, and got ready to hit my adorable kid brother, and then I remembered I didn't keep a journal. "I don't have one, how do you get me with that all the time?"(I did have a journal when we were younger. I was thirteen, when my folks were alive. I haven't kept a journal since then. So that's how he got me.) Ten-Pin grinned. Then rolled over and went to sleep.

I hit him with my pillow, and then went back into my bed.

_**The next Morning **_

"Tally hoe, Tally!" I threw my pillow at Mush. "Why do you always wake me up like that?" Mush threw the pillow back, laughing. "Because it gets you out of bed." I saw Ten-Pin laughing behind Mush. I got out of bed, and put my clothes on, on my way to the Distribution Office.

Mush, came up beside me, and took my hat off my head, then ran away.

I got ready to chase him, when Spot grabbed me by the shoulder.

"Tally, can I talk to you?" Spot put his hands in his pocket. I smiled at the Brooklyn Leader.

"Well if it ain't Spot Conlon's, what brings you here to Manhattan?" I gave a friends smile.

"You." Spot stood in line of the D.O. with me. "Would you go to Irving Hall with me tonight?"

I saw Blink staring nervously at me. I ignored Blink's gaze. "I would like to go with you tonight." I kept my eye on Blink, as I leaned in and gave Spot's cheek a small peck.

Blink looked away.

Spot grinned. "I'll meet you at the Lodging House around five then." He kissed my hand, and walked away.

_**-Let's get On The Same Page-**_

_A couple of weeks ago, Blink and I were on the roof. We had a one of those flick moments. You know how they show it in the movie flickers. Well we were half an inch away from our lips meeting until Ten-Pin, my oh so wonderful little brother came on the roof too. The next day Blink acted like nothing happened on the roof. He was flirting with one of the girls, who lives near the Lodging House. He was whispering in her ear, which caused the girl to giggle. He tugged her hair teasingly. So that's why I told Spot I would go with him tonight. _

_Spot had been asking me to go to Irving Hall since as long as I remember being at the Lodging House. I don't even like him any more then a friend (if even that.) But I saw Blink's face, and I automatically said I would got with Spot just to get back at Blink.) Spot is the Target 'B' guy. The type of guy you use to make the other guy jealous, which is called Target 'A'. _

_**-Back To The Show- **_

**Let The Game Began**

"You look nice tonight Tally." Spot twirled a strand of my hair around his finger, as I sat on his lap at a table near the dance floor. I saw Blink watching Spot and me. "I wanted to look my best for tonight." I rubbed the skin that was showing from where his shirt was unbuttoned, showing a little of his chest.

Blink looked like he was about to jump Spot. But he looked away. He kissed my neck. "Do you want something to drink?" He snapped his fingers to Roadie, one of his other Brooklyn boys. "Go get two beers." Roadie walked off towards the bar. Blink walked to our table. "Hey there Spot. How's it going in Brooklyn?" Spot glared at Blink. "I'm with a girl, Blink." He looked at me. Then began kissing behind my ear.

Blink stared at me, then back at Spot. "Is that was she is. Thought she was a dummy." (Okay, I admit I wasn't expecting that.)

_**-Rules Of My Game-**_

_Try to make your Target (Blink) as jealous as possible. That is where target B (Spot) comes in. If you want to get even in the game of hard to get you tempt the one who is lusting after you. By using Target B (Spot), the type of guy you only date once or twice, or just flirt with. Most important rule, BE PREPARED FOR ANYTHING! _

**-Back To The future Presentation-**

Spot got ready to jump up. "You never talk to my dates like that again, Blink!"

I smiled at Spot, and continued to rub his chest where the shirt was unbuttoned a little. (That calmed him down a little.)

He growled softly in my ear. "Grrrr!" He lowered his hand to my lower back.

I noticed Blink sit at another table watching in my direction. I ran my finger around the frame of Spot's mouth, then kissed his lips.

Roadie came back to the table with a couple of beers. "Here's your drinks."

He shooed him away. Then he handed me one of the beers. "Drink!"

I saw Blink watch what I would do.

_**-Another Dull Set Back- **_

_If anyone knew me, they knew that I wasn't a big drinker. But in the game of 'Hard To Get', once you got the guy jealous. Make him suffer a little like they may have made you suffer, when they were making it with another girl. _

_**-Game On-**_

Spot smiled. "Drink up!" He took a big swig from his cup.

I closed my eyes, and took a big gulp. I started to hiccup.

Spot began to kiss me more.

By the end of the evening, I had lost count of how many beers I had. I didn't even remember Mush, and Jack helping me into my bed. Blink had left Iriving Hall a couple hours before me, but by then I didn't even know what I was doing. All I knew was I never felt so care free in my life. I didn't care what happened to me, I was having the best time, and nothing was going to ruin it. (Boy did my opinion change the next morning.)

Men Are Pigs

"Wake up sis."

"Ten-Pin, go get ready to sale, I'll wake your sis' up."

"Okay, Blink."

"Tally, wake up," Blink pulled the covers off of me. "They didn't even take your shoes off." He removed my shoes.

I opened my eyes slowly. Then closed them when I realized I had a pain in my head. "My head hurts!"

"Well you had a few drinks." Blink knelt down so we were more face to face. "Wake up!"

I heard Mush in the background somewhere. "Tell her to Tally hoe, Tally. That'll get her up, Blink!"

"SHUT UP MUSH!" I felt the pain again. "I ain't never drinking again." I opened my eyes, and saw Blink staring at me. "What are you doing?"

"Got you some coffee from the kitchen, drink, you'll feel somewhat better." Blink helped me into a study sitting position. His right hand supported my back so I wouldn't fall, as he helped me hold the cup with the other.

"It's all your fault!" I shot him an all-men-are-pigs-look (of course I didn't mean what I said, but it's fun to blame someone other then yourself.)

"I wasn't the one getting you drunk. That was Spot's doing, and if you recall he left with one of Medda's show girls after the show. Some boyfriend you got in him, huh?" He stood up, and walked into the washroom. "Jack, and Mush helped you get home." He threw a wet washcloth at me. "Clean up, we need to sale. You're selling with me today!"

(Now I was not expecting him agree with my it's-all-your-fault commit. But I wasn't expecting him to put the blame on Spot either)

I was in too much pain to argue, so I washed my face, and changed into some trousers, and a big shirt with, my everyday-boots. "Mush still has my hat." I walked with Blink to the D.O. The line wasn't as long, due to the fact we showed up later then usual. Or I showed up later then usual.

When we got our papers we went to Central Park.

I ended up giving Blink my papers, and he sold them all. I sat in a shady spot under the tree.

"So what did you mean it was all my fault?" Blink sat down next to where I was.

"Nothing, I meant nothing." I suddenly remembered Ten-Pin, then cried. "I'm an awful sister!"

_**-List Of Target 'B' Guys-**_

_Spot Conlon, and Jack Kelly (Target B Guys)_

_Target 'B' guys are one's you know you won't spend the rest of you life with. That is why you use them to make Target 'A' jealous. _

_(Just thought I should let you know.) _

_**-Now Back To The Story-**_

Blink looked at me confused. "Geez... didn't want you to feel bad."

"I shouldn't have been drinking. That's what killed our mother." I cried some more.

He looked at me. "Your mom was a drunk?"

"No my father was. He was drunk when he shot my mother, and then himself." I stared at him. "He doesn't know I was drinking does he."

He shook his head. "Remember Kloppman has the younger boys sleep in the sick room. That way we wont wake them up when we return from Irving Hall events."

"Good."

"Do you love your brother?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Nah, I just have him around for incase I break something, I could always blame it on the little guy. Of course I do."

He laughed. "Your brother is lucky."

"Why you say that?"

"I have seen how close you are with one another."

"He's the only brother I have. Only family for that matter." I felt my head start to hurt again. "I'm never drinking alcohol again."

Blink took my hand. "Promise?"

I stared at him confused. "What?" I looked at my hand in his.

He looked down at our hands, then pulled away. "Women aren't supposed to drink. It's unattractive. Like you was last night." He stood up. "See you later." He walked away.

**Round Two**

"Hey there Skittery." I sat down next to him.

Skittery wrapped his arm around my waist. "Hey there, how you feeling, Tally?"

_**-A Friend With Benefits- **_

_Skittery is a friend with benefits. If either one of us are wanting to make someone jealous, Then we could always count on one another (unless of course either one of us had a girl, or boyfriend.) _

_Example: If Skittery had a girlfriend, I wouldn't even think about asking him to help make a guy jealous, nor he will me. (It's our own arrangement.) _

_(He wasn't seeing anyone at this time.) _

_**-On With The Story- **_

"I still have a headache." I smiled at him.

Skittery kissed my forehead. "Poor Tally." He rubbed the back of my neck.

"So what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm about to go up to the bunk-room, and read." He looked down at. "Join me, we could snuggle." (He knew that I liked Blink, the only person that knew about me liking Blink,) "Blink's upstairs."

"I hate, Blink!"

"What happened this time. Was he making it with that girl again?"

"If that was the case I would be trying to make him jealous. He held my hand, and then pulled away and ran off."

Skittery rested his hand on my shoulder.

I stared at him. "Maybe I should start acting girly. You know the type of girls guys like. I could wear makeup, style my hair everyday." I rolled my eyes. "What's the point. I'm shirt, and not matter what I do to myself, I still look like myself."

"Why would you want to be like all those other girls?"

"They're tall. Skinny, and they seem to be the type of girls Blink goes for. I think I will move." I rested my head on Skittery's arm.

"Well why not date someone else. Someone who likes you for you."

"My brother?" I teased.

He rolled his eyes laughing. "Not Ten-Pin. Your funny you know that?"

"Who likes me for me. All the guys treat me like a hand-me-down doll,"

He kissed my forehead again. "I like you for you."

"That would ruin our friendship."

"Listen for a minute. You been going about this all wrong. Blink has an idea your trying to make him jealous, because you just date the guy for one night. So Blink thinks he has you wrapped around his finger. Now if we could convince Blink, that we're a real couple, that will definitely make him jealous." He looked at me. In case you don't know Skittery. He's is taller then me (but in my case anyone is, due to me being short), and when we sit next together, it's a funny looking pair. He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "And you don't have to change anything about you."

"I would like to be your girl."

"Good, for our first date I'll take you to see a flicker. I think 'Cripple Creek Bar-room' is showing." He kissed me. "Does that sound good?"

I smiled. "Sure does." I saw Blink standing at the top of the stairs. Then looked back at Skittery,

Blink walked down the stairs. "Hey there Skittery. Tally here's your earnings for today." He tossed the money on my lap. "See you later."

Ten-Pin came into the building, as Blink left. He looked at me. "Hey sis'." He sat on the other side of me on the sofa. "Blink looked a little angry."

"Who cares." I looked at Skittery. "When did you want to see the flick?"

Ten-Pin's faced lit up. "You guys are going to the flickers?"

"Yep. I'm taking your sis' to see 'Cripple Creek Bar-room'." Skittery stood up. Then took my hand. "You ready?"

I stood up, and looked at my brother. "You okay?"

"I'll talk to you later." He slumped back into the couch, and pulled his hat over his face (which he only did when he was upset, and he wasn't upset that often.) I looked at Skittery. "I need to see what's wrong. He only does the hat thing when something's really, really, really, upsetting him."

Skittery looked at Ten-Pin. Then sat down next to him. "What's going on?"

"The Delancy's said they were going to maek it with my sis',. I don't know what they really meant, but I know it's something I wouldn't want them to do to her." My brother looked at me. "Is it a bad thing?"

I saw all four eyes staring at me, Skittery's, and my brother. "It is if I can't stand that person. But if I'm close to a person, then it is a good thing. In the Delancy's case, it is a bad thing. In mine, and a boyfriends case it's a good thing, when I'm ready."

"Like your sister, and me. Making it is just kissing, maybe a little more." Skittery stared at my brother. "What did you do to them?"

"Boot's, and I pushed Oscar, and Morris into the pond. Then ran. You see we were in Central Park when they saw us." My brother grinned. "That's all I wanted to talk about. See you later."

After the flick, Skittery, and I came back to the Lodging House. We lied on my bunk.

He leaned over me, and kissed me, then lied down beside me. "That was a good movie. Cowboy would like that."

I lied on my side facing him, playing with the necklace he had around his neck. "Where did you get this necklace?" I saw a small golden ring band,

He took the necklace off, and stared at it. "This was my mother's before she died. It was her wedding ring."

"What happened to your parents?"

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in closer to him. "My father went to prison for killing my moms lover. Then the lover's wife came, and found my mom. Then shot my mom. My father was hanged. While the lovers wife just had to stay in prison. They don't like hanging women, I guess. What happened to your folks?"

"My father was a drunken bastard. He shot my mom, and then killed himself right after." I tried to hold back my tears,

"I never knew that." He leaned over me, and started kissing me. I could feel his hands slide under my shirt. He deepened the kiss. "You have such soft skin, Tally."

I pushed Skittery off of me. "What are you trying to do?"

"What's the matter with you?" He looked at me confused,

"I'm sorry. You scared me." I straightened my shirt.

"It never bothered you before." He sat on the edge of my bed.

_**-Hold On-**_

_Touching any skin from the waist up. Anywhere else there has to be clothes covering, unless you give permission otherwise. _

_You are allowed to kiss too. _

_You are absolutely not allowed to go any farther then making out. (That means, NO SEX_!)

_**-Here We Go Again-**_

"It feels different is all." I lied back onto my bed. "We're just pretending to be a couple right?"

He nodded. "If that's what you want."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Well in that case where were we?"

He looked at me. "So you want to be my girl?"

"For the time being." I kissed him. "Did you see me at Irving Hall last night?"

He laid beside me. "Yeah. Where did you and Spot disappear to last night anyways?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well after Blink left. You, and Spot left together an hour later. When Jack, Mush, and I saw Spot on the way back to the Lodging House he was mad about something." He stared at me.

"Blink said that Spot left Irving Hall with one of Medda's show girls. Then said that Jack, and Mush helped me back to the Lodging house." If I wasn't confused before, I was now. "Did Spot say anything?"

"He just said that Kloppman didn't want any other Newsies except his Manhattan 0ones in since it was getting late." He smacked his forehead. "Spot said that was what Blink had told him. Then he said you went back upstairs to bed. We should had known Kloppman wouldn't care about any other Newsies coming to the lodging house after Medda's show. Roadie stayed here last night." I was going to soak Blink. "I wish I could remember."

He leaned in, and kissed me. He slid his hand back under my shirt. "I guess the jealous thing really did work."

I laughed. Then kissed him back. "Guess so."

**How Things Change**

It has been two weeks since Skittery, and I had started to pretend to go out. Suddenly I noticed myself staring less, and less at Blink to see his reaction when I was with Skittery. I was actually starting to fall for Target 'B' (I was in trouble.) We were sitting on his top bunk staring at each other.

"Blink is starting to get really jealous now. Did you see his reaction last night at dinner?" He held my hands in his. "I thought he was getting ready to pull you away, when I kissed you."

"Yeah. This was a good idea you had Skitt'." I stared down at our hands.

"Well do you want to call this off now? Or wait a little longer." He rubbed the top of my hands with his thumbs. "Since it's all just pretending, right?"

"We should probably call it off now. Since we were only pretending until Blink became really jealous. Right?"

"Right. Friends?"

"The best." I faked a smile.

"Blink is downstairs in the lobby. So this is what we're going to do. Or you. Pretend that we broke up." He still held on to my hands. Then let go. "Good luck."

I jumped off the top bed. "Skittery?"

He faked a smile. "Yeah."

I shook my head. "Never mind." I walked out of the bunk-room. I let myself cry as soon as I left the room. Then I went downstairs, and out the Lodging house, right pass Blink. I really didn't care for Blink as I once did when I started the game (but I was stubborn, I wanted to win.) I sat on the bench right outside. 'You're a stubborn, you know that?'

"You okay, Tally?" Blink sat on the bench next to me. Then rested his hand on my back.

"It's over." Was all that I could say.

"Did you, and Skittery break up?"

"It's over." Those words just kept falling from my lips. 'Come on, you won your game. You are getting what you wanted. Aren't you?'

"I know it's soon. But maybe you would want to be my date to Irving Hall tonight. What do you say?" He took my hand.

'Say yes. Say yes!' I looked at Blink. "Okay." 'You won!' (then why do I feel like I lost?)

**Irving Hall With Blink**

"Cheer up Tally."

I faked a smile. "Sorry, Blink."

Blink grinned. "No problem."

I stared at Skittery. He was sitting at the bar, alone. 'It was a game, just a game.'

"I'm over here, Tally." Blink tilted my chin. So now I was looking at him.

"Sorry Blink." I looked back at the bar. My mind drifted off.

_**-My Mind Plays Games To- **_

_Skittery was walking towards me. _

_"Want to dance?" _

_"Yes." _

_He smiled at me. _

_I smiled back. _

_"There's that smile I was waiting for." He leaned in and kissed me. _

_"Oh, Skittery." _

_**-I Snap Out Of It-**_

"You just called me Skittery!" Blink stared at me confused.

I snapped out of my daydream. I turned red. "Sorry Blink." I ran out of Irving Hall, straight to the Lodging House.

**Brotherly Love**

Kloppman looked up from his desk. "You're home a little early tonight, everything alright, Tally?"

I ran straight upstairs to the bunk-room, laid on my bed, and cried.

"You alright, sis'?" My brother sat on the edge of my bed.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and cried some more.

"Tally, weren't you having fun at Irving Hall?"

I looked at my brother. "I was with the wrong person?"

"You didn't go with Blink?" He kissed the top of my head. "You know sis' I'm suppose to be the one you help. Not the other way around."

"We could be there for each other. We are the same height." I grinned.

"Actually big sis' I'm an inch taller then you."

I reached for my pillow, and hit my adorable kid brother on the backside of his head. "I could still soak you."

He shook his head. "Pity."

I stared at him confused. "What?"

"I just never knew you were capable of it."

"Of what?"

"It's just that, as long as I known you. You always got what you wanted. But tonight instead of doing that, you are here quitting."

"I did get who I wanted. Just didn't want them as much as I thought I did."

"Who do you want?" My brother is so smart when it comes to my life. He grinned. "What's keeping you from getting what you want?"

I ruffled his hair. "How did I get a brother like you?"

"Lucky I guess." He smiled.

I kissed his cheek. "I'll be on the roof if you want me." I walked out of the bunkroom, and onto the roof. When I got there, I watched the streets down below. Some of the guys were coming back.

**Finally Realizing**

"You left kind of in a hurry. Everything alright, Tally?" Blink stood next to me. "I don't mind you calling me Skittery, it could had happened to anyone. You two did just break up recently. It's understandable." He leaned in and kissed me.

"Blink, don't kiss me. I like Skittery. Not you." I backed away.

He stared at me for a second. Then took my hand. "Tally. Skittery moved on already. He got together with another girl. He was making out with her after you ran out, and everything."

I shrugged my shoulder. "Well I don't want you kissing me. Just the same." I walked back inside, and went into the bunk-room.

**A Happy Ending**

I saw Skittery sitting on my bed, talking to my brother. I walked up to them, and stared at Skittery. "Get off my bed."

"You alright, Tally?" He stared at me. "I saw you run out of Irving Hall."

"Was that before, or after you decided to make out with the girl?"

He looked at me puzzled. "What girl?"

"The girl!"

"What girl." He looked over at Ten-Pin confused.

"Don't look at me, I wasn't there?" My brother went into the washroom.

"The girl Blink told me about. The one you were making out with." I looked back at Skittery.

"The girl!" 'He has to know what I'm talking about. Hurry think of something to say. Don't just stand there.' "Get off my bed."

"I thought we were still friends?" He looked at me almost hurt.

"I'll sleep in your bed then." I grabbed my pillow.

He grabbed me by the arm as he stood to his feet. "I wasn't kissing no girl tonight."

'Is he lying?' I stared at him. "You really weren't, were you?"

"What?" He thought for a moment. "Kissing another girl, of course not."

He grinned. "So do you still want to sleep in my bunk?"

My brother came back over to his bed. "I'll sleep in your bunk, Skitt'."

"Fine with me." He kept staring at me. Then he leaned in and kissed me. We lied on my bed, holding each other.

"When did we happen?" I looked at him.

He kissed the top of my head. "It must have happened when we weren't looking. That's how these things happen, you know?"

I closed my eyes, and smiled. "No more games."

"No more games." He leaned in and gave me one of those flick kisses.

**One Year Later **

Tonight Skittery was taking me to Central Park. He said it was going to be special, but he wouldn't tell me what was going to be special about it. He said that he wanted to take me there on his birthday so he wouldn't forget about it. This will be the first time in almost two weeks that we have been alone. He got a job for the Sun as a photographer. He bought an apartment six months after working for the Sun, but until he moved into his apartment he rented a room for ten dollars a month from Denton, putting a little money aside for his apartment. When he earned enough money, he moved in right away. I was in the washroom in the Lodging House, trying to get ready.

Ten-Pin came up beside me. "I know some thing you don't know." He grinned.

I finished putting my hair up for tonight. "Ten-Pin, you are eleven, going on twelve. Now start acting like it."

Mush came into the bunk-room. "I know something you don't know, Tally."

I rolled my eyes. "Mush, you are nineteen years old. Start acting your age."

My brother was laughing on the bed. "She gave me the same lecture, Mush."

Mush smiled. "Have you been inside Skittery's apartment yet?"

"Of course not." I put a little powder on. Then went back over to my bunk. 'I have to know what's happening.' I thought to myself. I saw Snitch by his bunk, which was once Skittery's. 'There's Snitch, ask him.' I walked over to Snitch. "Your Skittery's best friend. Tell me what he has planned for me tonight. You visited him all night, last night, Snitch."

Snitch took a deep breath. Then held my shoulders, and looked me in the eyes. "He's going to break up with you, Tally." He patted the top of my head. (I hate being short.) "Sorry for the news, Tally."

Just then Boots came into the bunks. He walked over to where I was. "Skittery's downstairs."

I grabbed my purse. Then walked down into the lobby.

Skittery smiled at me. "Hey there, Doll."

'Get a free meal out of this soon to be upsetting night.' I stared at him. "Where we going?" I saw a small picnic-basket in his hands. 'Didn't even feel like buying me dinner tonight, before calling it off.'

He took my hand. "Did you sale today?"

"Duh." I looked straight ahead while we walked towards Central Park.

He led me to the pond. Then unpacked a blanket, and the food. He stared at me confused. "You have a bad day?"

I just shrugged my shoulders, "Can we hurry please?"

He helped me sit down. Then sat next to me. He stared into my eyes. "Recognize this spot?"

I looked around. "Yeah, sure. I sale here every once in awhile." I looked at him. "Why did you ask?"

"Tally, what's wrong with you this evening? I never seen you act this way, since we started dating." He placed his hand on my back. "You look great tonight. You really don't recognize this spot?"

"I sold here, I told you that. Excuse me for not wanting to talk about where I've sold." I stared at the small blanket we sat on.

He shook his head. "You ain't making this easy!" he stood up, and walked to the tree we were close by to over looking the pond. Then he stared at me. "I'm going to tell you why I keep asking if you recognize this spot. This is the exact spot we shared our first kiss one year ago,"

I shook my head. "No it isn't, we kissed all the time at the Lodging House before we seriously dated."

He sat beside me again. "I know that, but the kiss was the first kiss, after I realized that I loved you. It also happened to be on my birthday. Which was what made it special. That is why I also wanted to ask you on the same date as our first kiss, which happens to be my birthday."

I started to cry. "You knew you loved me. That was when I started to realize that I loved you too." I remembered the way I treated him earlier. "Sorry for being rude. I thought you were going to break up with me."

He laughed, "Why would I do that." He reached into his pocket. Then took my left hand. He stared at me. "Tallianne Pendant, will you marry me?" He slipped a small ring on my finger.

'Say yes, say okay, say sure, say anything!' "Yeah." I kissed him. Then looked at the ring. I recognized the ring. "This was your mothers ring. You wear around your neck, isn't it?" I noticed a small diamond chip in the center, "Don't remember the diamond on it though."

He took my hand. "Yes it was my mothers, I had them place the diamond in it so it could be yours. I thought it would work for something, old, which is the band, and something new, which would be the diamond."

"What made you decide to marry me?" I kissed his hand.

He wrapped me in his arms. "I love you is the main reason." He kissed the top of my head.

"The other reason, was because I'm twenty-two, I have a job, and my own place now, and something is missing. So now that you said yes, I have everything I want." He tilted me back, and then kissed me.

"Did Snitch know you were asking me to marry you?" I rested against Skittery's chest, after we finished eaten.

He laughed. "Yeah, he was the first one to know, well him, and Mush. I told your brother too." He kissed the top of my head (he liked kissing my forehead, and the top of my head.) "You, and me are good together." He smiled.

"You think so?"

He grinned. "I know so."

"Snitch told me that you were going to break up with me, and I actually believed him." I twirled a loose string from the blanket around my finger, and looked at my other finger which had the ring. "I love this ring." I turned around, and looked across at him.

"I am glad you feel that way." He leaned on his side, and looked up at me. "I can't wait till we are married. Then you could move into the apartment with me." He took some grapes out of the basket, and popped one in his mouth. "You want one?"

"I'm allergic." I looked down at my hands. "I got you something for your birthday."I reached in my purse and pulled out a handkerchief with his initials on it. "I did your initials myself."

He looked over it. "I like it."

I laughed. "I know it's not much, but I couldn't afford anything else."

He sat up, pulled my face in towards his, and then kissed me. "I really do like this, no one has ever giving me anything with my initials before."

I pulled his pocket watch out of his vest pocket. "I need to get back before they lock the doors, it's already eight." I stood to my feet, and started to help Skittery put everything into the basket. "This has been by far the best day of my life." I smiled at him.

He grabbed the basket, and took my hand. "Mine to. I been planning this for a few months."

"You have?" I stared up at him as we made our way down the Manhattan streets. "I really did have a wonderful time tonight."

"I believed you the first time you said it." He kissed my hand. I rolled my eyes. "Excuse me for being excited."

When we reached the Lodging house, Skittery sat on the steps, and pulled my arm so I would sit beside him. We stared at the store keepers closing their shops. He liked to just sit in front of the lodging House after our dates. I think it was because he missed it here, and wanted to take his time getting home.

He leaned back against the steps, and looked at me. "After we're married, we wont have any real excuse to come to the lodging house."

"I will," I rested my elbows on my knee's, and looked back towards where he was leaning back. "I have a brother, who still lives here, remember Skittery?"

He laughed. "That's right, he'll be my brother also, after we get married."

"So when are we going to get married?" I looked at my hands.

He sat back up, and took a hold of my hand, and looked at the ring. "When do you want to get married? I want you to..."

I leaned in and kissed him. "I don't want a big wedding, I'll be happy just to go to the court house, and get married."

"If you only meant that." He kissed my forehead.

"I do mean it." I rested my head against his shoulder.

"Then how about we get married tomorrow?" He kissed the top of my head.

"Okay." I yawned.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He stood to his feet, and pulled me up. Then he kissed me. "Sweet dreams." He made his way down the busy Manhattan streets.

I walked into the lodging house, finding Snitch, Mush, and Ten-Pin on the couch waiting. I remembered what Snitch told me about Skitt' wanting to break up with me, so I thought I would mess around with him. I walked over to them, and stood in front of Snitch. "I hope you're happy with yourself!"

"What happened?" Snitch stared at me confused. "Didn't Skittery ask you to marry him?"

I couldn't keep the excitement in me any longer. "Yes he proposed to me, and thanks to you it wasn't as romantic as it would had been because of you making me think that he was breaking up with me. I was mad at him for a long time during our date, because I thought he was breaking up. If you never would had told me that, I would had been in a better mood, and he would had proposed the way that he wanted, instead of us getting annoyed wit each other."

Snitch laughed at me. "Well I did that so you would be surprised, I never thought you would had believed me for that long of time."

Ten-Pin stood up, and wrapped an arm around my waist. "So my sister is going to be married to Skittery."

I wrapped my arm around his waist, and looked at him. "You are really growing, you know that?"

"Yeah, that makes you the shortest one here." He laughed.

"I'm the big sister, I'm suppose to always be bigger then you." I handed him a piece of chocolate from my purse. "Skittery wanted me to give you this."

Mush stood on the other side of me, and rested his elbow on my shoulder. "So you ain't going to be living here anymore after you are married, which will be in a month or two?"

"Try tomorrow." I walked up the stairs with my arm still wrapped around my brothers waist. I looked at him. "What do you say about sleeping in the sickroom with me, since this is going to be our last night in the same building."

He glared at me. "You can't just get married tomorrow, we need to work to that point you, and me." He pulled out of my arms, and leaned against the hallway wall. "I need time to get use to the idea of you, and me not seeing each other everyday. I been with you every single day of my life since I was born, minus the time I was in the refuge during the strike." He had tears in his eyes.

Mush, and Snitch knelt down on both sides of Ten-Pin. "You still will have us Newsies, we'll look after you."

"No one understands, brothers, and sisters share a special bond. I'm responsible for my sister, if she moves out, then I won't know what she's doing, if she's hurt or sick." He stood up, and went to the bunk-room.

Snitch, and Mush followed behind him.

I went up to the roof of the lodging house, and looked down at the busy city below. "I'm going to miss this view, I doubt Skitt's apartment has this view."

"This roof really does have a good view, doesn't it?" Blink leaned back against the door, and lit a cigarette. "Want one?"

I rolled my eyes. "Everyone knows that I don't smoke." I started to head back inside, until Blink grabbed me by the arm. I looked at him, a little annoyed. "Blink, you can't touch me." I pulled out of his reach.

He moved out of my way, and opened the door for me. "Just wanted to open the door for you, you're a lady now, or you will be after you get married."

"I've always been a lady Blink. You just never treated me like one." I walked into the building, and went into the bunk-room. "I hate that guy." I went and lied down in my bed, and fell a sleep.

"Hey wake up Tallianne, I need to talk to you."

I opened my eyes, and saw my brother sitting on the edge of the bed. "What time is it?"

"It's three in the morning." He lied down beside me. "I'm sorry for acting the way I did, it's just that I am so use to you being there when I can't sleep, and you being there to talk to me when I have a problem. Well I just wanted to tell you that I love you, and whenever you want to talk to me, I'll always be here for you."

I ran my fingers through his hair. "I am very lucky to have a bigger, younger brother." I smiled at him. "You know that Skitt' is not going to hurt me, not the way father hurt mother before."

"I know he won't, I'll kick his but if he hurts you, and you better tell me if he ever does lay a violent hand on you." He smiled at me, and wrapped his arms around my neck. He sat back up, and climbed to his bed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

_**-I Do-**_

The next morning, I sat in Central Park. There were children playing in the grass. A mother, and father pushed a stroller around the park. All I could think about was how I was getting ready to make the biggest decision of my life.

'Just those two words could change the rest of your life.' I played with a strand of grass, as I sat underneath the tree. I was supposed to meet Skittery at One this afternoon. There was twenty minutes left of being Tallianne Pendant. 'Never did like my last name, maybe it's a good thing that I'm getting married, that way I won't have my old name anymore.'

"Hey there beautiful," Skittery sat beside me. "You nervous?"

"A little, I'm about to get married, which means I won't be living at the lodging house no more. That means that I wont be able to comfort my brother if he needs me." I looked at Skittery. "How were you able to make the change of moving out of the lodging house?"

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "I set a goal of what I was doing all this for." He smiled at me. "I wanted to marry you, so I realized that I needed a job, and a place before we could get married. That is why I took that long to propose. I wanted to have everything I needed to give you a good life."

"I don't know if I could use that method for my brother, I mean he already is my brother." I smiled at him.

"Well then lets think of ideas." He stood up, and took my hand, then lead us towards the court house. "I know, you could do what I do. I make a list of things that need to get done for the week. You could make a weekly list, and set times to visit your brother."

"That's a brilliant idea." I stared at the courthouse building as we entered the inside. I saw Ten-Pen, Mush, and Snitch there. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well you need two witnesses, and your brother is here because he wanted to see you get married." Mush looked at the desk where the man who was going to marry Skitt', and me was sitting. "I think he's ready for you."

The man stood up, as we took our places. He looked at Skittery. "Do you Joshua Trissian, take..." He looked at the piece of paper that most likely had my name on it, then looked back at him. "Miss Tal-lee-anna Pendant to be yo..."

Ten-Pin interrupted the guy. "Her name is Tallianne Pendant, simple as that."

The man smiled at me, then looked back at Skittery. "Do you Joshua Trissian take Tallianne Pendant to be your wife?"

Skittery looked into my eyes. "With all that I am. I do."

"Very nice." The man looked at me. "Do you miss Tallianne Pendant take Mr. Joshua Trissian to be your husband?"

"Of course I do." I looked into Skittery's eyes.

The man looked at Mush, Snitch, and my brother. "Do any of you object to them being married?"

Mush, and Snitch exchanged glances with Ten-Pin. Then they shook their heads. "We don't object."

The man smiled. "I now announce you Mr. & Mrs. Joshua Trissian." He looked at Skittery. "You may now kiss your wife."

Skittery just stared at me. "Thanks."

I stared at Skittery, and smiled. "You don't have to kiss me now, but if you plan on spending the rest of your life with me, we will sooner or later have to make physical contact." I grabbed Skittery by the shirt collar, and pulled him into a kiss.

Skittery wrapped his arms around my waist, and deepened the kiss. "You ready to go home?"

I smiled. "Yes, I am."

Mush looked at his pocket watch. Then looked at Snitch, and my brother. "Hey, we better get to the D.O. for the evening edition." The three boys walked in the opposite direction as me, and my now husband.

When we got to Brooklyn (The rent was cheaper in the Brooklyn area) we walked pass the Brooklyn Lodging House, over to where my soon to be new home was.

I looked at Skittery. "We're kind of close to the Brooklyn Lodging House ain't we?"

He smiled at me. "Yes because it's cheaper in this part of Brooklyn. He pulled a key out of his pocket."he kissed my cheek, and smiled at me. "Are you ready to see our home?"

I smiled as we entered the building, and walked up to our place, we had an apartment on the third floor. "This is where we live."

My husband laughed. "No my dear, we live on the other side of this door, not in the hallway." He unlocked the door, and then opened it. "Ladies first." I started to walk in, when suddenly he grabbed me by the arm, and pulled me back into the hallway. I stared at him confused. "What's wrong?"

"I almost forgot." He lifted me up, and carried me through the thrush-hall. "I just wanted to carry you threw the thrush-hall." He kissed me. "We have the rest of our lives with each other starting today."

"I love you Skittery." I kissed him passionately. "This is going to be my new home."

He set me down on the floor, then took my hand. "This is our home, it only has one bedroom, but I like it."

I spotted a photo of me sitting with my brother near the bunks, you could see Mush, and jack laughing in the background. "I remember when you took this picture, it was right after the strike." I squinted my nose. "I really dislike that picture."

"Well it's the only one of two I have with you in it." He showed me to the bedroom, and showed me the other picture he had of him, and me in front of 'The Sun' building. "Remember Denton took this picture for me of us so I could see if the camera gave clear pictures. This is definitely my favorite."

I sat on the bed. "What do you want to do?"

He sat beside me, then wrapped an arm around me, and began unbuttoning my blouse with his free hand kissing a new piece of skin that showed as he unbuttoned the front of my dress.

"Skittery?" I held his face in my hands, "Just start with kissing my face."

He smiled at me, then leaned in, and kissed me passionately. Then removed his shirt, and trousers. "I love you." He helped me remove my dress, then lied me on my back, and then positioned himself. "I'll go as slow, or as fast as you want to go."

I winced as I felt him enter me, and then nodded. "Just start slow." I buried my face into his shoulder as I felt him thrusting slowly. "Skittery!" I bit his shoulder to keep from crying.

"Tally..." He pressed my body closer against his, and then just lied on top of me after he came. He ran his fingers through my hair, and kissed me as he lied beside me.

I wrapped my arm across his sweaty chest. "That was my first time." I rested my head against his shoulder.

He wrapped an arm around my back, and held my hand, which was draped across his chest, with his other hand. "I love you."

I smiled as I heard those words. "I love you too."

We both fell asleep in each others arms.

**THE END**

**A/N: I apologize for it being so long, hope you like this one.**


End file.
